Understanding
by Selene Nightshade
Summary: Yusei stays back in Crash Town for one last talk with Kiryu under the Satisfaction Town moonlight. Inverseshipping Kiryu/Yusei.


**A/N: Ummm, hi again, readers! Well, I forgot my USB at my other house, so the update for _Revolution_ will be a few days late. Also, I've been meaning to write something for this fandom. Sorry, I was too tired to update _Chase Me in the Dark_ and _Regality_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Meh.**

* * *

><p>Seeing Kiryu illuminated by the ocherous glow of the sunset makes Yusei's heart twist. Sitting next to Kiryu on the cliff's ledge are Nico and West, both resting their heads on Kiryu's jacketed shoulders, listening to their new guardian's beautiful, haunting harmonica song. The moment's so private and surreal, and Yusei feels somewhat lonely when he remembers that Kiryu is choosing to remain here in Satisfaction Town.<p>

He hears the children quietly bid Kiryu goodnight and stand up, listening for the sound of footsteps shuffling against sand-covered rocks until they're nothing but a faint whisper. Only then does Yusei decide to reveal himself.

"I _knew_ you were hiding there." Kiryu's voice changed, too. It's softer, more mature, holding no hint of mockery or boyish mischief. There's a slight upturn of his thin lips as he turns to address Yusei. "I thought you left with Jack and Crow. Isn't the Grand Prix approaching?"

"I wanted to stay here for a bit more. I guess we haven't had enough time to catch up considering everything that's happened," Yusei murmurs, taking a seat a few feet from Kiryu.

"I guess not," Kiryu muses, golden eyes locking onto the town in the distance. "Liberating the town was quite the hassle," he adds.

"But we made it happen." A silent breeze swept over them, both idly watching a tumbleweed travel below them. "You've changed a lot," Yusei finally shares. "Physically and emotionally, but still not completely satisfied."

Kiryu nodded, a distant look in his eyes as he reminisces. "I have something to fight for and protect in my life again. I'll do this, for them _and_ their father."

"I'm glad." There's nothing left for Yusei to say. He rises, kicking a pebble thoughtfully. "It's getting dark," he finally announces. "I should take my leave."

"Stay, Yusei." Neither a command nor request, but Yusei obeys without hesitation, stationary near the trail back to town, hand still hovering over the handlebars of his D-Wheel.

"Kiryu?" he questions. The only response he gets is an embrace from behind, and his gloved hands fly to grip one of Kiryu's arms gently. "Kiryu?" His shirt's being lifted up now, calloused fingertips dancing across his stomach until they trace something jagged.

Yusei gulps, the silver hair hanging over his shoulders tickling his cheeks. "I'm sorry," Kiryu apologizes finally.

"A misunderstanding," sighs Yusei. "It's in the past now."

"Like Team Satisfaction. Like _us_." Yusei realizes how chilly it is when Kiryu draws back, the soothing warmth gone.

"I can't make any promises on the first one, but I won't let our relationship fall apart again," Yusei quietly confirms, his back still to Kiryu. "I want to rekindle what we lost three years ago." He turns around, expecting some sort of implied rejection. His wall is put up again. He doesn't want Kiryu to see him so fragile.

"We've forged different paths," Kiryu answers. "You have to go home and compete in the WRGP. I have to stay here and watch over the kids and the town. It's our duties." He sees Yusei's downcast expression, innocent and heartbroken. "But," he continues, "the feeling is mutual."

Seeing Yusei illuminated by the albescent moonlight makes Kiryu realize how much he's missed him. He kisses the marker on Yusei's cheek chastely before he takes him in his arms, assuring Yusei that the bond between their inverse beings would last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's that! This section, like many other 5D's yaoi sections, needs way more stuff. Haven't done any Crash Town!Kiryu in my fics, but I will (HINT HINT). Hope you like it. Reviews are nice. ;)**


End file.
